The Neuro-Oncology Branch Laboratory of translational science is divided into three major areas:Project 1: Identification of Potential Molecular Targets in Gliomas and the Translation of These Findings into New Therapies for Patients with Malignant Gliomas Project 2: Exploration of the Translational/Therapeutic Potential of Stem Cell Biology in Gliomas Project 3: The Glioma Molecular Diagnostic Initiative (GMDI).